Deconstructed
by Jupiter Queen
Summary: It all ended with The Breakfast Club. (Sequel to "Rationalized." One-shot.)


_**Warning**: Contains profanity and sexual content._

_**A/N**: I've decided to finally write a sequel to "Rationalized," especially because I thought of a nice aftermath to everything. Plus, this fandom needs a little more fluff. Or at least more than it already has._

_To those who've read "Rationalized" already, this is a little more Jonesy/Nikki-centric, but definitely features Jen/Jude. (It wouldn't be a sequel to "Rationalized" without either pairing anyway.) Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Nikki slid her tank top over her torso and, finally, she was fully clothed again. While waiting, she sat on Jonesy's bed and snickered at him doing the <em>crap-how-do-I-even-put-on-these-pants?<em> dance.

"Babe, this isn't funny," he said as he jumped around his dark bedroom. After more haphazard jumping and one potential trip, he finally got the jeans on. "How'd you even get those on so fast?" he asked, pointing to her cargo pants.

She smirked. "It's all skill, something you lack."

"Ha ha," he deadpanned as he threw his T-shirt on. She didn't intend to frown at his abs being covered up once more, but she did. However, she grinned impishly when he threw his arms in the air and stretched, his shirt rising and giving a peek at his abdomen. "So, are we going downstairs or what? I'm getting pretty hungry."

She stood up, shrugging. "I guess. Are your only feelings hunger and horniness?"

"Pretty much," he said while walking to his bedroom door.

She rolled her eyes. "Why am I not surprised?"

After she closed the door, Jonesy grinned at her. "Don't act like you didn't want me, Nik, because I remember you being _all over me_ ten minutes ago."

She couldn't help smirking. "Yeah, but you were the one running up here with me in your arms. I believe you were 'whisking me away.'"

"Touché."

They weren't even halfway down the hallway when she gasped, feeling his hands grab at her hips then slide to her rear. "Jonesy!"

"What? I'm just reminding you of what we did—you know—in case you forgot."

No matter where he touched her (when she wanted to be touched or when she didn't mind it, at least), he set her on fire so easily. Even a stolen touch like this one set her hips afire and brought a redness to her cheeks.

He spun her around by the hips so she would face him, so he could see her blushing face.

"For someone who's supposedly 'hungry' and wants to get downstairs as soon as possible, you sure are stalling."

"You're totally worth stalling for, babe."

"That line was _totally_ cheesy, and thanks." She pecked his lips before taking him by the hand. "C'mon, dummy, let's go get some food."

They walked down the steps like that, with his hand in hers as she led the way, but they stopped shortly after they walked into the living room. Nikki's eyes widened in surprise as she looked at what greeted her: _Jen was cuddling with Jude on the couch_.

She looked at Jonesy and he pointed towards the kitchen. She quietly followed him there and listened to his explanation as she poured herself a bowl of cereal. (Having spent plenty of her time at the Masterson-Garcia home, she knew her way around.)

Jonesy slapped a clump of jelly onto one slice of bread and a pile of peanut butter onto the other, not bothering to spread them with a knife. He opted to smash them together and call it a sandwich. "Jen's the whole reason Jude came over." He took a large bite of his PB&J concoction. "It didn't hit me 'til he showed up that he's into her."

She winced. "You know you can chew, _then_ talk."

He rolled his eyes, but obeyed and swallowed his food.

"I should've known Jen was into him. It all makes _sense_."

He raised an eyebrow. "You think so?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nik, it's Jen and _Jude_. Did you ever think they'd hook up?"

"Honestly, I've always had my money on Caitlin and Jude, but that doesn't mean I'm not happy for Jen." She crossed her arms. "Wait, are you implying that they're polar opposites? Because I recall us being totally different, but _we_ got together anyway."

"But… Okay, you've got me there." He took another bite of his sandwich.

"Besides, we've all known each other forever anyways. If you ask me, hookups were inevitable."

And, suddenly, the dynamics of the gang were deconstructed.

"So if you and I've been dating and if Jen and Jude hooked up, that only leaves Caitlin and Wyatt!" Jonesy doubled over in laughter.

"I don't think they'll be hooking up anytime soon, if at all." Nikki chuckled at the thought of their accidental kiss and attempted date gone awry. That's one less couple the gang had to deal with.

"True," Jonesy said when his laughter subsided. He walked towards Nikki and pointed to the living room with his free hand (since the other one carried his PB&J plate). In a hushed voice, he asked, "So, wanna crash their date?"

"Have you forgotten the many times the gang's crashed _our_ dates?" she asked at an equally hushed volume.

"Shit, you're right."

She grinned at him. "Never forget that, 'kay?"

The two of them settled on walking past and going back to Jonesy's bedroom, but Jen hindered that effort.

She had paused the movie and faced Jonesy and Nikki, saying, "You guys don't have to go back upstairs. You can stay down here with us."

"Really?" Nikki asked. "Are you sure we aren't interrupting anything?"

Jen and Jude exchanged conversational glances before she said, "Nope. It's fine as long as you two don't go at it in front of us."

Nikki and Jonesy exchanged embarrassed glances, blushing. As Nikki's cheeks burned, she realized that maybe it was no secret Jonesy set her on fire—no secret to anyone with ears within walking distance of them.

"We'll behave," Nikki promised.

"Come on," Jen said, patting the empty space on the couch.

Nikki and Jonesy took their seats next to Jen and Jude on the couch, making themselves comfortable.

Nikki stared at the screen until she realized what film was on. "Are we seriously watching _The Breakfast Club_?" She snorted before munching on her cereal.

Jen held a hand over her heart. "I love this movie so much. It's such a classic."

"I really dig the song at the end—the one that's about forgettin' or somethin'," Jude said.

"That Simple Minds song—'Don't You (Forget About Me)'? I love that song, too." She smiled at sensation of Jude's fingers running through her hair. "You know what we should do after this? We should watch _Sixteen Candles_."

"Cheesy much?" Jonesy asked, putting his plate of bread crumbs on the coffee table and throwing an arm over Nikki's shoulders.

"You're really into cliché '80s films aren't you?" Nikki asked with a grin.

Jen smiled sheepishly. "It's a possibility."

"I dunno, babe, I think it's really cute." Jude planted a kiss on her cheek.

Even in the dark of the living room, Nikki could see Jen blushing furiously. Just like her and Jonesy, it was no longer a secret that Jude set her on fire.

Maybe it was good to burn.


End file.
